Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to nonvolatile memory devices with improved reliability.
Generally, integrated circuit memory devices can be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Upon power-off, the volatile memory devices lose stored data, but the nonvolatile memory devices maintain stored data.
Flash memory devices are nonvolatile memory devices and generally include NOR and NAND types. The NOR type, with capability of independent control between memory cells, can operate at relatively high speed. The NAND type can control a string of a plurality of memory cells, providing relatively high integration density.